Persona 3x4 - Realm of Dream
by cielothesky
Summary: The strange phenomenon happen again in Inaba , putting people in the "Eternal Sleep". Narukami Yu was summoned to the velvet roms once again. And acknowledge the existent of another wild card wielder , Arisato Minato. And his power is needed. In order to free Minato , Yu also have to sacrifice something...[If you like it , or want to give suggestion ,feel free to give a review :3]
1. From Writer

This is my first Persona series fanfiction , and also my first English fanfiction too. Sorry if anything seems odd.

I want Yu to meet with Minato , and mix the taste of P4's comedy with P3 dramatic story.

How Ryoji did care for Minato and his friend's really touch me, And if Yu have to face the same sacrifice like Minato , how would he feel like? If something happen to someone dear to him.

Anyway , this contain P3/4 spoiler. And I did change some stuff to fit with my idea.

**This story happen after Yu and Minato max out all of their social link.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Inaba of Dream

Finally , the last day of the test is over. Narukami Yu , the 3rd year student who had just finished his midterm test , and the peaceful vacation is waiting for him.

The first thing that come to his mind is not the beutiful beach , or the wonderful landscape of tourist hotspot , but the small town , with not thing but filled with people who he love the most. Inaba.

Where he spent 1 year , in the town which devoured by fog , created by Izanami-no-Mikoto. But now he hope that this time when he return to Inaba. He will live there at peace. And enjoy his time with his best friend , the whole member of investigation team , who aid him with solving the bizarre murdered case lat year.

He already got a permission from his parent , to immediately head to Inaba and stay for his whole vacation. He take a sit in the train , prepared the eki-ben and some stuff to help him enjoy the long ride and calm his excited heart. The train seems to be too slow , because now his heart flew over to Inaba already.

Yu wonder how the other's doing by now.

But then , he got the phone called from Nanako , his uncle's daughter , who he already consider as his own lil' sister.

"Onii-chan…" her voice's sound worry

"Hi , Nanako how are you doing?"

"Dad….Dad….." she start to sob , but try her best to hide it

"Nanako? , Uncle Dojima? What happend" now it's him who begin to panick.

"Dad's sleeping...but he didn't wake up. I try everything but he didn't wake up...now he's in hospital…" her voice's shaking.

"Nanako...I'm here...I will be there in no time...don't worry" his word is opposite to what's in his mind. Now he feel so want to be by her side , he want to do something with this situation.

"Umm...I'll be waiting…" she try to stay strong. That's how Nanako always did her best to surpress her loneliness.

"I'll see you soon , and we will visit uncle together"

Yu hung up his phone. his body feel heavy. And his head spining. It's the same time when he arrive at Inaba. He's too worry to sleep , but now his mind drifted off to somewhere as soon as he end his call. The light from train'swindow slowly face away. And then the nostalgic scenario appear in front of his eyes , the room surround by velvet blue.

The velvet room. But this time it's not the limo anymore. It's look totally difference. Sine it's look more like a bedroom to him. At the middle of the room behind the small partition was a big , luxuary bed , cover in blue blanket and pillow. On the bed was one youngman. sleeping peacfully. And in fron of the bed. Was the set of table and chair. With the creepy oldman with long nose called "Igor" facing Yu from the other side of the table. With the fine women , Magaret aid him at his side.

"Welcome to the velvet room , it's long time since our last meeting. I truly sorry to inturupted you again since your contract was done. But I must need you to sign a new contract. And I hope I can have your collaboration."

The wild card wielder look at the oldman and the contract that appear out of no where. and then he look back at the boy on the bed.

"Is it about him?"

Igor noded.

"Well , its a longs story. But now the princess is sleeping and wait for the prince to wake her up by the kiss of true love…"

Yu raise his eyebrown , don't tell me he have to kiss a guy? He didn't even know this guy.

"And still...many princess are waiting for you to wake them up from the Realm of Dream"

"wake them up?"

Don't tell me...this have something to do with Dojima's case?

If he recall what Nanako said , Dojima sleeping and she can't wake him up what ever she did.

"Indeed...But to wake the other princess , waking up this adorable one will grant you the power to bring the other back from the Realm of Dream...but it's not an easy task" Igor look at the young boy with dark navy hair , who sleeping on the bed behind him.

"Who is he?"

"No need to worry. When he come back from a long slumber , he will tell you everything , But to wake him up from the death like-sleep. You need to sacrifice something. And the contract are need to be signed..."

The young man look at the contract , the boy on bed , and then Igor. He don't know what is happening. And Igor's seems to know what's in his mind.

"It's no need to worry...we will met again soon. And you can decided after confirmed something on your side...please stay save."

Igor bow , and the light start to glow. Yu looking at the "princess" for last time.

And then , he feel like his head goona burst , some strange feeling lurking into his body. The image of the creepy fullmoon , the town full with coffin , and the chill that run through his spine.

"_Atleast...I can keep my promised…"_

He heard the stranger's voice ringing in his head , and then he wake up in the train , the scenario outside already changed from afternoon rice field , to the pitch black night sky filled with stars.

Now he know that there must be something happen. And he can see Inaba station from far away.

Yu arrive at Yasoinaba station around evening. And a young girl was waiting for him , try to cover her red-eyes , and force a smile for him. Nanako press her lips together , and seems to reach her limit. She ran into her big brother , who open his arm and hug her tightly.

He know how hard this situation is to the young girl in her age. Now with Dojima had been hospitalize , she had been alone in the house.

"Nanako , your big brother is here , it'll be ok" he speak while stroke her back gently.

The girl nodded , and squees his clothes.

"Let's go and visited uncle" yu said

She give him more nodded , while trying not to cry.

Yu feel so relieve that he come here at the right time , or Nanako will be all alone. Yu hold Nanako's hand while walking to a bus stop , heading to hospital.

Yes...He just sleeping

After talking with the doctor , Yu have a feeling that something really happen in Inaba by now. He thinking very hard while sitting at the chair next to the bed. And Nanako cling to the bed , looking at her dear father with teary eyes. Yu drown deep into his mind. And then he heard the door open with many foot steps.

He turned back and saw his best friends , the whole investigation team.

"Guys...sorry , this should be our great meeting…" Yu said

It's been a year since the last time he saw them and yet , it's like he bring all the problem with him everytime he come to this peaceful town.

"Hey , it's not like you want this to happend , right partner?" Yosuke come and pat his back

"And you give us a call , it must be something right senpai?" Naoto asked.

Yu had texted to everyone about Doujima and tell them that it might be someting happen in Inaba again.

Yu leave Nanako at her's father 's side , and gather everyone at the visitor area.

"So , he's just sleeping?" Rise raise her vocie a little bit with curiuosity.

"Just sleep , with no reacted at all...they seems difference from the coma-patient , since some of them can still sense , and hear…and the doctor find nothing wrong with Dojima-san even how much they examine...like he really just sleep , and I heard there other patien with the same condition in this hospital too..." Naoto try to put every infomation together.

"But we still don't know anything…" Yukiko try to thinking of something else.

"Is it about shadow again? Is anything wrong in the TV world?" Kanji asked Teddie , and Teddie raise his shoulder "Sensei , I'm beary sorry but nothing changed in TV world…"

Yu sigh , now he recall that Igor said "They are so many princess who wait for the prince to wake them up fom the Realm of Dream" And Yu decide to tell everyone about what's he learn from Igor , and he know everyone will believe him , since all of them go through a totally freak show with him.

"Isn't it sound like a sleeping beuty?" Chie said the first thing that some to her mind.

"But , how about the Princess…..err….or I should call the prince?"Kanji talk about the young boy on the bed.

"I don't know…" the wild card wielder let out a big sigh.

"We can't be sure , but let assume that this incident have something to do with the shadow's world , because it's the phenomenon that happend once , and also a chance to happend again. Because this time it was difference , So we can make sure that this is not something done by Izanami , or her fellow." Naoto make the conclusion from the few information at hand.

"It's hard to said but...We can't do anything unless we get more information about this." Yosuke scratch his head. He know his partner have a hard time , since this happen to his family.

"Senpai , today we should take a good rest , and tomorrow , the investigation team will be on duty again!"Rise try to cheer him up , and it's working.

"Umm , let's do our best tomorrow"

"Oh...anyway…" Yosuke looking at Yu , and then give his eye signal to everyone

"It might not be the perfect timing , but...welcome back Yu!" Yosuke pat his buddy's shoulder

"You seem's healthy as always" Naoto flash a small smile

"I'm glad to see you here" Yukiko smile widely

"Yeah , glad to see ya again , senpai!" Kanji try to cheer him up too

"I miss you so much!" Rise cling on his arm

"Yeah! without you the investigation team can't working!" Chie roar with excitement.

Yu's heart is burst with joy , he know this is where he belong , and one thing he can say for sure is , he have so many people who dear to him , and always be here to aid him and walk by his side.

"OK , then the investigation team , will be back on duty from tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Determination

**Chapter 2 : Determination**

"Welcome to the velvet room , I hope you come here with the decision in your mind already." The old man with long nose provide his guest with the contract after the owner of velvet key come back to this room.

Now , Yu already know that the situation is something that police or normal human can't handle. Further more , this happend to the family who very dear to him.

"Narukami Yu" writen on the contract with no time

"Spelndid , such a strong heart which accept the hardship without knowing what's lies ahead on yhe road you take, Good enough since the contract are remain the same. For you to take the whole responsibility of your own action , and your own choice" Igor speak while the contract dissappear.

Hardship? what's lie ahead?

Who care about that anymore? Now that someone who dear to you , their's live is in danger.

"I signed it , now tell me how to wake him" Yu said , walking to the bed behind Igor.

Yu sat on the bed , and lean close to him to take a good look on the "Princess".

He's the young boy around his age , with a navy blue hair , cover his right eye. He seems to be in a good sleep...as same as Dojima.

"How long had he been sleeping like this?" Yu asked.

"It's been 3 years"

Now the difference voice answer him. Yu look at where the voice's coming. The young , fine lady walk out from the shadow of the room. She's look very similar to Magaret , pale silver short hair , and golden eyes. But Yu can see some thing in her eyes , she look at the boy on the bed like she try to hide her feeling.

"His name is Arisato Minato...he was the wild card wielder like you" She walk toward the bed , and look at Minato's face dearly. "I'm truly sorry that I havent introduce my self...I'm Elizabeth , younger sister of my dear sister Magaret. And the resident of the velvet room."

So , this boy is also the persona-user?

"What happen?" Yu asked.

Elizabeth let out a sigh "It's indeed , a long story. But he also fight to protect mankind like you. His enemy was really crucial, he have to sacrifice his life to stop it from approach the human world..."

"What!? sacrifice his life? He's dead!?"

"He's not dead , nor alive…" Elizabeth answer in low voice , while stroke Minato's hair. "His soul act as the great seal to prevent the greatest enemy from human world. He's exist , but not a living thing , but he also haven't die…"

Yu scratch his head , this sound difficult.

"Can we really wake him up?" he recall what Igor tell him about wake up this princess , so he can wake the other.

Elizabeth suddenly stand up and approach him "Yes , with your potential and your sacrifice…"

"Sacrifice…" Yu mumble , looking down on his feet "Does it mean that I have to...die like him?"

"In order to creat the great seal , Minato use his own life essence, You can also do it , but with "The World" Arcana you have , it's not enough to release him and replace to seal…"

Yu gulp , it's sound very serious. He never think about this before. Ofcourse he don't want to die , and be seperate from the one he love.

Elizabeth can see the the hesitetion in Yu's eyes.

"He also have people who dear to him. That's why he become the seal to protect them. If it not him , you won't be alive , you won't be standing here either…"

Sacrifice himself to protect someone dear to him and even stranger...This Minato's really something.

Yu look straight into Elizabeth's eyes. Now the hesitation turn into determination.

He can't say that he was as brave as Minato , but he can do anything to protect the one he love , to protect people who important to him. And now one of them fall as a victim to this bizarre phenomenon. And becase of that another important family member was left alone.

"So , Elizabeth. You tell me their's no way to replace to seal , and my "The world" arcana isn't enough. How do we release him anyway?"

"Yes , It's not enough to fully release him , but it can replace "part" of him. In the other word , he still remain as the seal , but he can be apart from it for a time being...And , your Arcana might not be enough , but your persona bear the power to seal the gate"

"My persona? Izanagi?"

"Yes...He's the one who seal his wife , Izanami in the land of death with the great stone. So he have the potential to make another seal , even not permanently to seal Nyx forever. But long enough to fixed this problem. But to do that..."

"The sacrifice…"Yu mumble

"Indeed , are you ready? Master Yu"

"Yes , But I have to confirm something...What did I have to sacrifice in order to release him?"

"Since "The World" Arcana is the only one arcana that can gave you that much power. You have to sacrifice it…"

So...It's not a life sacrifice anyway.

"But…"The World" arcana born from your bond with the other...It's mean yu will lost every bond you make during your journey last year…"

"!?"

Yu suddenly feel like his leg gonna collapse. He can give his life to protect the other , but lost every bond he made...so , even he can bring them back from the realm of dream , it's have no meaning…

"Well , you can still step back. But this phenomenon is the sign of the greater disaster."

Yu looking at Minato's face. He's still sleeping and seems not to know anything he talk with Elizabeth.

Once he wake this guy , he will be able to help the people who fall to the realm of dream , and he will be able to prevent the disaster. But in the other hand. He will lost the bond he made with them.

Yu can feel that his heart hurt so much from just imagine the conclusion of his decision. He once look at Minato.

"How can you be able to sacrifice your self like that?" he mumbled.

Such a young man , he look even smaller than him. Yet he's brave enough to do such thing. He become the great seal , seperate from the people he love...forever. But in order to save them.

If I were you...will I be able to do that?

The room fill with silent , Elizabeth walk away from Yu. She know he's still hesitated.

"The contract you signed , just toe make sure that you will take full responsibility of every action , decision and every choice you make...It doesn't force you to accept my request…" Elizabeth's voice seems down.

"I want to meet him…" Yu said

"..." She still remain silent.

"Elizabeth...I want to meet him. I want the anwer…"

I want to answer of how can he be determined to sacrifice him self , and the answer to my own question.

If I were him , can I did the same thing to him? Will I be brave enough to do it?

"So you are prepared, Master Yu?"

"Yes...somehow…"

Still some hesitation , but Elizabeth can tell that he will do it.

"Take a good care of him" Magaret said

"I will , my dear sister. He was your precious guest...just like him" She look at Minato for a moment.

"Shall we go?" She look into Yu's eyes.

"Please show me the way"

"Yes , Master Yu."

Minato...If i wake you up , can I find the answer? Can you give me the answer?

It's just feel like a split of second , but now he standing in the golden fog , surround the area.

"Please follow me" Elizabeth take his hand so he won't get lost from a thick fog.

They walk , and walk and walk. Yu can't tell how far this can be. But he can tell that the atmosphere here is very heavy.

Along the way , Elizabeth tell him about 3 years ago , about Nyx and Erebus. Now Yu even feel amazed by the untold story of Minato and his fellow.

To fight , and die for the stranger , the sacrifice himself for the greatest , but without no one acknowledge his bravery.

While Yu still drown in his own mind…

The feeling of chill that run down through his spine snap him out of his mind.

The killing aura , and the touch of death spread wildly from the front.

"WHO ART THOU?"


	4. Chapter 3 - The Guardian of the Seal

"WHO ART THOU?"

The creepy , echo voice said.  
Yu can see a gigantic figure in the fog , he call the arcana card , prepared to fight.  
The heavy footstep approach the 2 intruders.

"WHO ART THOU? , WHY ART THOU HERE?"

"So , you still here to protect him, Death?"Elizabeth call it. The way she speak , it's like she know this "Death" for 's remind him of the old lady who called her self Death , but this is difference. This feeling , it must be the Persona , or a Shadow , or atleast , it's not human for sure.

Elizabeth remain silent , it's seem that this "Death" asking Yu.

"I'm Narukami Yu , the wild card wielder. I'm here to free Minato"  
The gigantic figure dissappear in the fog , and then the fog lifted , remain the young boy with yellow scarf.

"Heh heh , are you scared?" the boy spread the teasing smile on his face.  
Yu raise his eyebrown , who is this guy? Is he human? a shadow? or something?  
But Elizabeth said that he is "death" who seems to "protecting" Minato. So he can't be human after all. And the killing aura , and chilling dissappear. Replace by a kind smile.

"It's been a while since some one come to this place anyway."

He sudden appear at Yu's side.  
"You said you will free him right? Yu-kun" the scarf-boy grin.  
"Yu-kun?" Yu surprised with the change of his personality.  
"You will free him right?" Scarf-boy flash out a big smile.  
"A ah….yes, but I still don't know how…"  
"I'm so glad to hear that, Oh I haven't introduce my self yet. Sorry my bad. I'm Ryoji , Mochizuki Ryoji. Nice to meet you" Ryoji spread the puppy smile. Yu still confused , isn't Elizabeth called him Death?

" Well , I have many name and form , but I have only one origin. I would be happy if you call me Ryoji , ok Yu-tan?"He seems so care free.  
"Ok , so Ryoji...where is Mintao?" Yu asked  
"You can't tell?"

Ryoji put his hand in his pant's pocket. And then Yu feel the heavy atmosphere spread from behind. When he turn back. The gigantic gate stand still in front of him , un-friendly eyes looking around for an intruder. And on top of that , there are the human statue , hang between 2 doors.

"This is...the great seal." Yu speak with amazed.  
"Oh oh...I think we have a guest…" Ryoji said , but with more intents in his voice.  
"a guest?"

"Well , the seal isn't created to seal Nyx , since she is not that malevolent , but to prevent something that will make thing worse...Erabus the represent of mankind's darkness."  
Suddenly Yu can feel the earth's shaking. And then gigantic hand approach from the fog , it's reach for the Seal.

"OK , we have no time to waste , listen Master Yu. When you release him , the seal will become weaker , and the countless shadow will come. We will hold them and buy sometime. Please hurry and release him!" Elizabeth stand in front of him , spread her Arcana's book.

"How!?" Yu still don't know  
"I don't know about it either! But the wild card inside you will tell you how!"  
Yu can see the shadow lurking from below and they heading this way.

"Don't worry Yu-kun , protecting Minato from these trash is my routine anyway" Ryoji shrug , but Yu can sense some chilled feeling spread from his body. The black aura cover Ryoji , created the black figured that he saw in the fog.

The gigantic humanoid figured , surround by the coffins that spread like a wing , skull like helmet and gigantic sword. The shadow suddenly stop by Ryoji appearance.

"I AM THANATOS , THE XIII ARCANA , THE DEATH. THOU WHO SEEK DEATH SHALL FACE I"

He swing the sword , and wipe those shadow like cutting through water. And then he stop the hand of Erabus which reach for Minato

"NOW!" Ryoji in the appearance of the Death scream while holding down Erabus , Yu nodded and called Izanagi. He don't know how , but what he can do now is follow his feeling.

Yu reach for the stone statue , suddenly he can feel the warm surround the statue. And then his body move by it's own.  
His hand pass through the door like when he touch the TV screen. He can feel the flown of life and warm inside. He can feel life , and someone's presense inside the door!  
He reach in deeper , and deeper. Then have a good grab of something he though it's someone's wrist. He pull as strong as he could. He can feel the gate's shaking. And then the when his hand's free from the gate , with the someone's arm in his hand , it's not a stone , but it's a living human's arm!

"IZANAGI!" Yu scream , and his persona perform something he had never seen before.

The light suddenly glow brighter , Yu pull once again with all strenght he have. The body inside the door was pulled out and fall on him. With the weight and strenght he use , Yu suddenly fall. While Izanagi perform a stranght sealing spell. Ryoji flee from Erabus's hand and catch Yu and Minato.

Then the gigantic bolder fall from the sky. It's stabilized the shaking gate. Surround by chaine, then countless , thounsand sword fly from no where , piece throught every whole of the chain. Completely tie it to the bolder that seal the door. Then the thunder craft some ancient word on it. And then Izanagi dissappear.

Suddenly ,"The World" Arcana appear before his eyes. It's spin slowly and then fade away. He can feel something missing in his heat. It's painful , but he can't turn back anymore.

Yu can heard Erabus's scream , and then it's gigantic hand smash on the bolder. Yu can feel like it's also smash on his chest. Being a seal is this painful? Did Minato have to endure this pain for more than 3 years?

Yu look down on the boy in his arm , still sleep like nothing happen.

"We getting out of here!"Elizabeth call

"HOLD I TIGHT" Ryoji said . Yu hold Minato's body in his arm , afraid of losing him. Ryoji fly straigth to Elizabeth , then the same light appear. Like when he come to this place. Yu feel like his surrounding spining

Yu crashed on the floow , his head still spining. He can't feel any weigh in his arm anymore. Where is Minato!?


	5. Chapter 4 - Kiss of awakening

Yu know that what happen is not a dream , he's sure he already flee Minato  
He suddenly stand up , he wake in the velvet room. Minato who he rescued was no where to be seen. But his body still lie on the bed , remain in the velvet room.  
Then Yu can't find the gigantic figured of Thanatos. But Ryoji is here.

"Ryoji , where's Minato!?" Yu asked with panic.

"It's OK , He's with me" Ryoji smile and then walk toward to bed. Even he can't see. But He can feel the present of Minato from Ryoji.

The mystery boy with yellow scarf sit on the bed , he lean toward Minato. Place his lip on the boy's forehead.

"I AM THOU , AND THOU ART I"

This phrase...don't tell me that , Ryoji is Minato's persona!?

"I WILL RETURN TO THOU"

Yu still stunted , but then the blue light appear from Ryoji's lip , than fade into Minato's body.  
He still looking at Ryoji , the Persona that have it's own will. He remain their with Minato , keep protecting him from Erabus and shadow. Yu can feel the strong bond between them.

So , this is the "True love kiss" that Igor talking about? Yu feel glad that he isn't the one who delivered the kiss. He stand up firmly , and walk toward the bed.  
Both Yu and Ryoji stared at Minato's face , hoping for some change.  
A few second pass with tension. and then…

"Umm….."  
Minato let out a small mourning. He open his eyes and then look around.  
"Ryo...ji?" His expression full with question. "Where am I ? Why are you here?"

It's seem like Minato didn't know what happen.  
"We are at the velvet room , and Ryoji...I don't know but he remain at the seal and keep protecting you , Minato." Yu said

"Who are you?" Minato asked  
"I'm Narukami Yu , the fellow wild card wielder , Igor ask me to bring you back" He give an exhausted smile  
"How you…" Minato seems surprised.  
"Urr…..I don't know how , I didn't even know what I did either. But Elizabeth said that I will be able to do it….since I'm the wild card like you." Yu scratch his head  
"Elizabeth?"Minato raise his eyebrows. And looking for Elizabetch , who stand behind Yu.  
"Yes , Master Minato….welcome back"  
"She's really excited about getting you back you know?" Yu said  
"Really? Thank you Elizabeth…" Minato give a warm smile  
"It's….not a big deal , further more , there something you should know…" She try to conceal her feeling while changing the topic.  
"It's OK , Elizabeth. I will explained to him later." Yu said " Well , you sleep for more than 3 years...I dont know that you want to get some rest…"  
"I want...It's not a good sleep anyway…"Minato let out a big sigh  
It's seems so , he must bear the pain and feel like walking in the endless nightmare.  
"Well , I will leave Minato in your care , Master Yu"  
"Don't worry"  
"Please stay save…"

Yu and Minato was sent out from the velvet room , it's already late here , so not much people around.  
"So...It's really nothing here." Minato look around while walking from the central shopping area with Yu and Ryoji  
"Haha , but it's a nice town , I will introduce you to my friend tomorrow."  
Then Yu suddenly stop.  
Minato seems to know something happen.

"What's up?"  
"Um...well...I don't know that...they will still be the same…"  
"Your friends?"  
"Yes...in order to free you...i need to sacrifice my "World" arcana , along with the bond with them...But compare to your , it's such a small thing. I can't imagine doing something like you did...your bravery is something" Yu try to force a smile on his face.  
"No...It's not…" Minato said.

"I become the great seal with fear…"  
"?" Yu looking at Minato  
"I'm scared...so I become the seal…" Minato look down on the street "I'm scared that I will lost them forever , I'm scared of being useless , I'm scared to lost my place. I'm scared of being forgotten...That's also why I become a seal…."  
"Deep down inside , I'm scared."

Yu feel a little bit awkward , he don't know what to respond.  
"But you cut your tie with them , you sacrifice your bond with them for me...That's what I won't be able to do…"

"Thank you , Yu"  
Minato's word piece through Yu's heart. It's been a while that Yu was thinking about this.  
"I...It's not a big deal , I…..I just…"  
"I can say for sure that , that the seal you make will be very powerful" Minato pat Yu's shoulder.  
He don't know , he just met Minato for a very few time , but he feel like he know this fellow for a long time. It's like the deep bond between the wild cards.

"Then it's relieve! , well Let's go to my house and I will make something for you. You must be hungry after sleep for 3 years. Then we can talk about the situation during the dinner" Yu keep up his cheerful side.  
What ever happen , even his friend forget about him , or what ever happen , he will keeping on protecting them from this bizarre phenomenon

"Sound great...I feel hungry all of sudden" Minato touch his belly.  
"I'm hungry too! Yu-kun you can cook!?" Ryoji really know the mood. He cling to Minatos and Yu's shoulder.  
"I also have many thing to ask you too… Ryoji" Minato let out a smile  
"Then it's decide , by the way , do you have anything you want to eat?" Yu asked.

"Anything is find…" Minato answer with his usual phrase.

Three of them talk along the way to Dojima's resident.


	6. Chapter 5 : The Fool Moon I

"Well , Nanako. they will stay with Onii-chan for a while. Sorry for a sudden. I have no chance to inform uncle" Yu explain to his lil sister , that he have 2 friends from the city who want to stay in Inaba for a while.  
"Um! It's OK" Nanako answer with smile. Since more people in the house is more lively. And she know that her brother's friend is a good guy too.  
"Onii-chan have to make something for them , do you have anything in a fridge?"  
"Yup , since we know you will come , Nanako bought a lot of your favorite"  
"You are so reliable , Nanako" Yu praise the girl and pat her head. She's seem really cheer up right now.

"Oh , I can't believe, you have such an adorable , princess like her , Yu" Ryoji smile "My name is Mochizuki Ryoji , nice to meet you Nanako-chan"  
"Arisato Minato , nice to meet you"  
"heh heh , I'm Dojima Nanako , nice to meet you too , Ryoji-niichan , Minato-niichan." She let out a bright smile.

It's seem that she feel more relieve about Dojima by now , since doctor said it's not anything crucial , he's just sleeping. And they will find some way to do something about it. And yet the house is full with people , so it's lively again.

"But dad won't be here for a while…"  
"Don't worry , the doctor will cure him , and we can go visited him together , OK?"  
"Um!"  
"Sorry to keep you up so late , you can go to sleep. Onii-chan will take care with the food and dish washing today."  
"But , Nanako want to help too"  
"You have to get a good sleep , so tomorrow you will be able to meet my friends"  
"Umm...OK , then...good night Onii-chan!" She hug him and give him a little smooch. She wave her hand to Minato and Ryoji and then walk back to her room.

"She's….so adorable"  
"Knock it off Ryoji , or you want to be killed?" Minato step on Ryoji's foot , and point his finger to Yu.  
"Thanks for warning him ," Yu smile , but Ryoji can sense the sister-complex aura around him.  
"Well….he's always like this" Minato let out a sigh.  
"You can't killed me, cause I'm Death" Ryoji shrug  
"So...you are DEAD for sure , if you ever speak to Nanako-chan in that intimated way again" Yu crack his finger. Ryoji raise his hand as he surrender.  
"Heh heh , I'm just kidding"  
Yu still stared at Ryoji , while taking of his coat , and put on the apron as he prepared the late-dinner.

"Umm...interesting . so you got your persona from getting inside the TV , and claimed your shadow self..." Yu mumble while chewing his 5th bowl of rice. "Plus the midnight channel , and murderstuff…"  
"Err….You sure eat a lot…" Yu sweat. The rice nearly run out since he cook for only 3 person.  
"Well , It's his usual after all" Ryoji laugh  
"What!?" If he keep eating like this , Yu won't be able to take care of him , since he don't want to bother Dojima that much  
"Don't worry , I will take part-time job"  
Yu sigh a bit  
"But it's sound so awful , shooting your own head to called your persona…" Yu gulp  
"Anyway , about the situation…" Minato said

"It's sound like an eternal sleep…"Ryoji seems to have some clue  
"Eternal sleep? , isn't it sound familiar to you? Since Death and Sleep is relate some how…" Minato ask , Ryoji scratch his head "Well…I have a feeling that it does , but...I still have no idea…It's stuck in my head , I think I know it but..." Ryoji sigh "I'm sorry"  
"It's ok" Yu said. "Ha….thanks for the food…" Yu collecting the plate and emty dish , but Minato carry his own tower of dish "Let me help"  
"Thanks"  
"Can I watch TV?" Ryoji lie down on the floor  
"No…" Minato's word is absolute , Ryoji sigh and helping them washing the dish  
"Isn't the moon look beutiful tonight?" Yu said while arange the dish back in the cupboard.

"The moon…" This word click something in Minato's mind. He sure that the dark hours is already over. But he still have some bad feeling about the moon. Minato look at the clock. It's 11:55 pm by now.  
"Yu , I told you about dark hour already...but I haven't told you about the moon…"  
"The moon?"  
"Every full moon night , the special Shadow come out of Tartarus"  
"Spacial Shadow?"  
"Well , we call it Full moon operation. We already defeated all 12 shadows which appear on the fullmoon night but….I still have a bad feeling on a fullmoon night like this" Minato press his hand on his chest , and Yu hope that Minato's feeling is wrong. He also hope that the Midnight channel is gone…anyway , today's not raining. So not much to expected.

The full moon outside , and the time is nearly midnight.  
Both Minato and Yu stared at the clock by their instinc.  
And then the time has come , the 12:00 pm

And as Minato's afraid. Suddenly their surrounding changed into a disgusting greenish. The moon become awefully big , and the tension in the air is thick.  
"The dark hours….why…" Minato bit his lips. Why this still happend? Isn't he sacrifice his own life to prevent it to happend again? Or because He's come out of the seal?

Minato open his mouth , try to say something , but then collapse on the floor.  
"Minato!?" Yu shout in panic  
"Argh!? someone….someone calling me!" Ryoji also suddenly scream in pain , collapse on his knee , try to cover his ear like some strange sound attacking his mind.  
"Ryoji! Pull yourself together!" Yu rush to Ryoji's side. He also worry about Minato , who seem's like went back to his slumber as same as the first time he met him.  
"Argh! Dammit!"Ryoji cried.

"Onii-chan? What's happen?"  
This voice shocked Yu , since he notice that Nanako's wake up , but If he recall it correctly , she's not suppose to be able to active during this hour!?  
"Nanako!?"  
She rubbed her eyes , like she just wake up because of something , and then she seems to realize something wrong in the house. Yu rush to her side. Nanako look around with fear. Then she ran to her brother.

"Onii-chan , What happend?" Her voice's shaking , Yu try to comfort her. "Nanako , It's OK , I'm here. I'll protect you whatever happen"  
"Onii-chan , I'm scared" She buried her face in his chest.

"Arghhh!" Ryoji cry in pain  
Now things seems to be in very serious state , Minato's collapse , Ryoji's in pain , Nanako's active during Dark Hour , and he can't do anything , He don't understand anything about this at all!?

"Stop calling me!"  
"_Is my voice's that painful to you brother?"  
_Finally , the voice in Ryoji's head reveal it self to the wild card wielder.  
"Who's your brother , and who give you the permission to speak in people's head!?"Ryoji try hard to speak.

Suddenly , the black TV screen began to flash out. It's still not raining , so why the midnight channle active!?

On the screen , it show the picture of 3 people , It's look like the happy family with father mother and the lovely daughter , holding hand while walking along the river which look really familiar to Yu.

"Isn't it...Semagawa flood plain?"  
"Mom? is it Mom!?" Suddenly , Nanako speak out in shocked. One the screen , it's finally close up to those 3 , it's appear to be Nanako , Dojima , and another woman , who Nanako call her "Mother"!

And Yu can remember that women on screen , she's definately Dojima's wife!

But Why! And How!?

"_Isn't the dream's a wonderful thing?"_

The same voice from TV speaking

"_You can do what ever you want in your dream ,no need to face to horrible true. It's where you feel no pain , no dissappointment , and the wish you always desire"  
_

"Who are you!? And Why midnight channel still here!"Yu scream , He don't understand.

"_Why don't you lie down , close your eyes , and travel into the endless dream? Where you can be at peace"_

The voice seems not to answer anything. And then the TV screen shut it self down.

But the dark hours still here with the creepy surrounding. Nanako sniff , she's very scared with what happend don't know how to explain it to Nanako , he don't understand it himself either.

Ryoji seems to be recover  
"Ryoji , what happend o Minato!?" Yu realise that. Thanatos in it's human form check on his master.  
"He's sleeping...It's odd. It's like his mind went back to the seal.  
"What!? My seal doesn't working!?"  
"Argh….It's not permanently...don't worry. I think he will be back after the dark hour."

But suddenly , Ryoji turn to the door , he seems caution than ever.

"It's coming…" He mumble  
"What , what's coming?" Yu also feel worry. Since the only thing that active during this time according to Minato's information of the dark hour.  
Then Ryoji's word confirm his worry.

"The Shadow is coming"


	7. Chapter 6 - The Fool Moon II

As he worried , since it's the dark hour , and full moon. He's not surprise that the shadow are lurking here. For him shadow is not a big deal , he defeated countless of them last year. But what he's worry is the situation.

Minato's in this condition , Ryoji who still in pain , and...Nanako. Who's not protected by the coffin. The easiest prey to the shadow.

And then Yu realise , that is this the dark hour , which have the same function as the TV world. It's mean he will be able to fight them.

"Dammit...It must be drawn here by Minato's life essence." Ryoji bit his lip.

"Ryoji...I'll leave Nanako in your care" Yu suddenly place Nanako in Ryoji's arm , and rush to his room. He Know that Dojima hanve't do anything to his room , so it must still be there!

"Ryoji-niichan , I'm scared , Where's Onii-chan go" Nanako shaking with fear. Ryoji can't leave her behind , plus Minato's lying on the floor , defenceless.

"It's OK , Nanako-chan. I won't let anything happen to you , I promise" He let out a smile to cheer her up. Nanako still confuse.

And Ryoji still feel dizzy , but he can sense the shadow approaching from the front door. He hug the girl tighly in his arm. He don't want to scared her with his Thanatos's form , but if the battle emerging , he have no choice. But fighting while protecting 2 people won't be easy. And he can notice something's not right inside him by now.

Then the front door's broke. The shadow that look like gigantic colorfull balls fly inside the house. Nanako scream and grab Ryoji's clothes. He turn his back toward the shadow to protect both young girl and his other half.

"Nanako!"

The familiar voice, the shadow had been cut in half. Nanako turn to face the owner of the voice. Her brother , holding a katana in his hand.

Yu jump down from the stair , and stand firmly between Ryoji, Nanako , Minato and the Shadows.

"I can't fight while worry about Nanako , please take care of her Ryoji"

"Well , I have to protect Minato to…"Ryoji let out a sigh. He know that fighting the shadow in the house isn't a good idea.

Yu drove off the shadow to outside in , but some of them approach from the backyard.

The Death in the form of young boy hold the girl with one arm , and summon his Thanatos's sword , swing it to make a distance between him and shadows. And something's not right , it's really not right.

"Dammit!" Ryoji bit his lip , now he have to choice. "Nanako-chan , can you promise not to let go of me? , we will get away from them" Ryoji spoke to her kindly and hug her tight.

"Eh? eh….OK" She seems worry.  
"It'll be ok , I will protect you" Ryoji carry Minato with his left arm , and Nanako cling to his neck. While the black wind surround his body , he turn into the small version of Thanatos with his face expose from the mask. He close the helmet , prepared to make his flight.  
Nanako hugigng Ryoji as tight as she can. Ryoji grab his sword and fly through the back door. The group of shadow still follow him. Ryoji fly in various way , try to shake them off.

Is it because of the full moon that drove these shadows mad? They seems to be very aggressive , faster , and stronger.

"It's follow Minato's scent , dammit!" If this keep going , he won't be able to protect 2 people in the same time , and Nanako won't be save with him anymore" Yu! I can't shake them of!"

Suddenly , the shadow change their target , they let go of Yu , and now charging at Ryoji with full speed.

"What!?" Yu surprised. and he dash toward the group of Shadow that go after Minato's scent.

Ryoji grin his teeth , Nanako bury her face in his chest , he know if this keep up she won't last long. At least , if he can reach Yu.  
"Ryoji!" Yu scream , and reach out his hand. He try to catch up with Ryoji's speed.  
"I'm sorry but you have to take care of Nanako-chan yourself!" Ryoji shout before changing his direction and fly straight to Yu , close enough to delivered the young girl. Yu catch his dear sister. While Ryoji make a drop to lure the shadow away as far as he can.  
Yu don't want to let go of Nanako , But now Ryoji and Minato seems to be in a big trouble. But fighting while protecting someone isn't easy at all.

"Yu!"  
"Senpai!"

He heard someone calling him from behind.  
The whole investigation team is heading his way.

Yu's surprise.

"Yu , what happen , what is this creepy things ,It's cofin everywhere , and why the shadow lurking outside of the TV world!?" Yosuke pelt at him with various question.

"I'll explain later , please take care of Nanako!" Yu still holding her in his arm.  
"Nanako-chan!?" Chie speak in surprise.  
"And I have to help him first!" Yu jump on Izanagi's shoulder and fly straight to Ryoji who still fighting the shadow.  
"Let's go everyone!" Naoto shout , Then Yosuke , Yukiko Kanji and Chie follow Yu  
"Just leave Nanako to me!"Teddie stand by on ground with Rise who summon her persona to analys the situation.

With the aid of investigation team , they can defeated the shadow with ease.  
Ryoji carry Minato back to the ground , and then the clock seems to work again. All the disgusting greenish , and gigantic creepy fullmoon are everything come back to normal.  
Everyone still have many question in mind. But their priority is Yu , Nanako and Minato.  
Nanako seems to be OK , but she's scared and confused by the situation. Yu is exhausted , and Minato just wake up from his sleep.

"What happen?" Minato just let out the ridiculous question ever.  
"You...Don't remember anything?" Yu asked  
"I just….remember the full moon , the dark hour….that's all"  
"Don't remember carried by Ryoji and fly around the town?"  
"Nope…"

Yu let out a big sigh. and he realise that the eyes of investigation team's member are looking on him , Ryoji and Minato.  
"Well….let's get inside , I will explained it now…"

He know that his is very late , since it's pass the Dark Hour , but He also know that everyone want the answer. So he made the meeting just after they get back into the house.

After what happen , Yu decide to let Nanako stay with him , while he talk about the situation with the other , since Nanako also active and have an experience on the dark hours. The girl realy sleepy , so she fall asleep on her brother's lap just a few minute after the meeting begin.

"Umm , so the dark hour appear here in Inaba , and the midnight channel some how come back with the brand new program?" Yosuke scratch his head and messed his hair. It's sound so difficult.

"So , Dojima-san's case really have something to do with the shadow. Now what we can say for sure is , There another phenomenon about shadow happend again in Inaba, this time it's cause people to fall in something like "ethernal sleep" and their dream seems to be screen on the midnight channel , even without the now on the full moon night. And the dark hour happend to be here in Inaba as well." Naoto's thinking.

"But we haven't been in any thing like this before , even we are the persona user lke Minato-san. It's just happen tonight" Rise said

"It might happend after the seal is release" Yukiko speak out her mind

"But we can't say for sure...Let's be caution and take a look at the rainy night , other night's midnight , and next fullmoon night…and Minato-san seems to go back to the seal in the full moon night...we have to stay alert"

"Sorry that I haven't help so much…."Minato look down on the table.

Even he's the veteran here , but totally useless during the most dangerious hour , and even become the burden to other people.

"It's can't be help , at least you can act as a decoy" Kanji try to cheer him up

"But still...I want to ask something...Ryoji-san...Or Death" Naoto look at Ryoji , who look kinda exhausted.

"Yeah , I will answer as much as I know"

"You said that during the dark hour , someone's calling you right?"

"Yes"

"And they claim to be your brother?"

"Yup"

"And , he strong enough , or equally to you to speak directly into your mind?"

"Umm"

"And , he talk about "Realm of Dream" , am I correct?"

"Indeed…"

Naoto give it some time to think.

"I don't really know about this , but I feel like I know that guy...somehow , some where...But I don't exactly know who he is...sorry" Ryoji look so down.

"I think I have an idea of who he is…"Naoto speak out , everyone looking at her.

"If your persona self called "Thanatos" , then your "Brother" who can controll the "realm of dream" and put people into the ethernal slumber...he must be "Hypnos""

"Hypnos" Ryoji repeat the name , with some though in his mind. "Hypnos…"

"This is just the theory I come up with , we can't be sure , but it has high possibility."

"I can't think of the other to."Minato make a deep though. "Anyway, you guys seem not surprise about this guy…" he point at Ryoji

"Um , well. We did have a shadow in our team too"

"Hm?" Minato raise his look at the clock. "Well , I think it's all I can tell you by now...It's about time"

"We can talk about this more tomorrow" Yu nodd. " Anyway , can you guy go home by your self?" Yu asked with worry.

"Don't worry , we will go and send the girl back home first" Kanji grin

"Good night . senpai" Rise smile for Yu.

Yu know everyone already tired of tonight , there's manything happend after all.

After send everyone off and take Nanako back to her bed , Yu come back to prepare the place for Minato and Ryoji to stay.

"Don't worry , I have no need to sleep." Ryoji flash a smile

"It's OK , I will use the sofa." Minato smile , while Yu try to offer his futon to him but Minato denied it.

The room is kinda too small for 3 people. But they somehow managed it.

Yu lay down on his futon , but he still can't sleep. The full mon outside is really bother him. And Minato seems to know that.

"Can't sleep?"

"Kinda…"

"Me to…"

"It's always a big operation on full moon though…" Minato turn to face Yu "And before that this guy always show up in my room…" Minato laugh while looking at Ryoji.

"Ryoji did? , Argh It's kinda creepy to me"

"Well...He's ME anyway…"Minato looked down.

"Hey Ryoji…" Minato called out for his other half.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to look over me like this anymore , just take it easy."

"But…"He seems depress some how

"I'm fine...Aren't you always looking after me these pass 3 years? Why don't you take a break for a while?"

"OK , if you say so...good night" Ryoji flash a kind smile. And then disappear.

"Night.."

"Well , I still don't get it. He's someting like shadow? But He's kinda difference from our Teddie…" Yu make a thought.

Ryoji did pose the powerful potential , and yet vow himself to protect Minato. Just his existance are enough to stop those shadow in that dimension. But some how , he become weaker after called by his "brother". And he said that he is a persona.

"Well...If you can't sleep yet, I can tell you more...I just got enough sleep in this past 3 years…" Minato lean on the sofa and look out into the night sky.

"Well , if you say so…"

Minato shrug , He don't know how to put the story together , but he just let his memories flown , from the time that Ryoji was Pharos , then become a mysterious transfer student , and then his true identity and his part that he shared with Minato And finaly , about the choice Ryoji give him at that day .He speak out all of it.

"Wow...I...I can't find any word...It's just…" Yu speak with amazed.

"And yet...he's the one who asked me to killed him...just to prevent me , and my friend from derpair and painful fight…" Minato smile "He's too kind to be Death , Right?"

"Ah , I agree" Yu look at Minato who stilll gaze out of the window.

"It must been tough…" Yu can't imagine tha Minato had gone through the dreadful fight. He can't imagine something like that happend to him. and Yet Minato is wilingly to help him even after the countless fight. Even he deserve the rest after all of that.

And then , Yu just realise some thing.

"Minato…"  
"Hmm?"

"You know...about the sacrificed I did to drag you out here…:

"Ahh…I know"

"They said that I will lost the bond I made , right?"

"Umm , I think so"

"But...Nanako , and all of my friend….they still remain the same...How…"

"Arent you already make the "Unbreakable Bond" with them before gaining "The World"?"

"Unbreakable Bond?"

"Yes...If you did...what ever happend , it won't change...it's "Unbreakable" after all" Minato smiled lightly

"..." Yu remain in silent , but Minato know how his fellow wild card's feeling right now.

"Thanks god….I'm so glad….I….I…" Yu's voice shaking from the happiness. Back then when he decide to sacrifice his World Arcana , along with the bond. He feel like his world is about to end. But now , he's really happy with it.

"That's great...you have such a good friend and family…"

"Yeah , they are wonderful. Nothing in the world can replace them"

"Ah...I know…"

"Minato…"

"Hmm?"

"You missed them too , arent you?"

"..." Now Minato is the one who keep silent.

"Well , It's OK to tell them that you still fine , arent you?"

"...maybe…"

"Why?"

"They might think that I'm a ghost...Yukari really hate ghost story…"

"Pff , what's that?"

Minato let out a sigh , he found no reason to hide his true feeling from Yu.

"I'm also wonder how they doing by now...But…" Minato bit his lip "If I have to go back to be the seal again...I don't want them to face the second time of saperation...I better let them believe that I've already gone…"

"..." Yu don't know what he should say

"But they wil be happy to see you back, right?" Yu finally come with some idea "And before that , we still can find some way to keep you in this world, You have me , and my friend here."

"..." Minato still remain silent , he turn his back to Yu "Let's sleep…"

Yu just don't know what to do , just scratching his head. "Night"

Sometime has pass , the Room's owner already sleep. But the guest still wake.

_You are just a stranger to me , we just have met. But why I feel like we had know each other for so long?_

_You even offer your help to someone like me…_

"Thank you...Narukami Yu…"


End file.
